


Back Home

by number1brat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime knew he should have invited Oikawa to celebrate christmas with his family. Would have made things a whole lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little christmas fic. I really need to think of better names though.

Family gatherings were loud affairs, especially in Hajime’s family. Every year when Christmas came around, everyone would be invited for one week to his great aunt, who was getting far too old to be doing this, and catch up on what had happened during the year.

So that meant one week, with all the Iwaizumi’s in one, admittedly large, house. This included all of his cousins and their partners, uncle and aunts, grandparents and close family friends. Hajime had to prepare himself for the questions that would be asked repeatedly for the entire week.

 

_“Do you have a girlfriend yet, Hajime?_ ” (Hide his glare and force himself not to scream and announce that he was actually into boys and has a loving boyfriend.)  
 _“How’s college going?”_ (Pretend he isn’t pulling multiple all nighters to balance homework and his job.)  
 _“Surely, you’ll be bringing a new Iwaizumi to this one of the years, right? I won’t be around much longer to see them!”_ (Hajime felt guilty at the _good_ that entered his mind at that one, but figured it was justified.

 

As his uncle told another anecdote about his adventures in Europe, Hajime checked his phone, yet again.   
“Why didn’t you just invite Tooru-kun along? He isn’t going back to his family for Christmas, and he must be so lonely,” Hajime’s mother said.  
Hajime flushed. “He’s old enough to look after himself,” he grumbled. Oikawa had decided he didn’t want to return home from college this year, and had watched Hajime leave for his far off aunt.

“But are you?” His mother giggled, before hiding her smile by taking a drink. “Oh well, do try to enjoy the week, Hajime. I know you love them all really. Look, your younger cousins have been so eager to see you again, why don’t you take them outside to play volleyball?”

 

Hajime’s cousins had definitely been eavesdropping, as they let out a squeal and ran to him, babbling about how they’d all gotten so much better at volleyball and how the one was going to be “just like Tooru-kun!”  
Hajime prayed she wouldn’t end up just like Oikawa. If she did, he’d stop coming to these things.

 

The days leading up to Christmas were spent doing the same things they did every year, plus volleyball. The kids were alright, considering their age, but Hajime had never been too good with kids. Oikawa was the one with a nephew, not him. But, somehow, the kids loved Hajime and refused to let him go once they had him.

 

“Hajimeeeeeee!” The little ones whined, “teach me how to spike like you!”  
“Hajimeeeeeee! Will Tooru be coming next year? He has to teach me how to serve!”   
“Hajimeeeeeee!”

 

“Would you look at that?” Hajime announced the moment his phone rang. “I’ve just got to answer this, I’ll be right back.”   
The only private place he’d get was outside (definitely not his room, what with his older cousin rooming with him) so he went there before answering.

 

“Oikawa? What’s up?” He said.   
"Iwa-chan, it’s dark and cold,” Oikawa answered.   
“What do you mean? It’s like three o’clock, how could it be dark?”  
“The power’s out, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “Did you put any money in the meter?”

Hajime cursed, “I forgot, you can do it this time, right?”  
“I don’t know how, and it’s cold and I just came back from practise and my hair’s sweaty and Iwa-chan come back and fix this!”   
Hajime had no real force behind his protests. “If I walk you through it, you could manage…”

 

“Iwa-chan, my hair’s a mess and it’s Christmas eve and I’ve got no way of getting clean. Come back, I need you.”   
Hajime laughed softly, because, really, all Oikawa had to do was ask and he’d come back home. 

 

“Go take the red key from the kitchen cupboard and put some money on it. All the shops will be closed by the time I get back.”   
“Will do, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang. “See you soon!”   
“See you soon.”

Hajime hung up and ran up to his temporary room. He’d hardly unpacked, only getting an outfit for each day out before shoving his dirty ones back in, so he just collected his phone charger and hauled his case down the stairs.

 

His family started when they saw him.   
"Where are you going?” His dad asked.   
“Emergency back home, Oikawa needs me,” he explained lamely, not really caring if they believed him or not.

 

His mother smiled knowingly. “Of course, dear. Hurry on back before it gets too dark. Is there a train going back?”  
“I’ll check now,” he replied.   
“Okay, grab some food before you go for you and Tooru-kun.”   
“Will do, thanks.”

 Hajime really loved his mom sometimes. She was actually the best.  
True to his word - and come on was he really going to miss out on the best food ever? – he packed some food into little tubs, packed those into his case, before all but sprinting to the train station.

Where he found out he had to wait an hour for the next train. Turned out not many trains were running on Christmas eve, who knew?  
So Hajime brought himself coffee and waited for the train’s arrival. By the time he got on it, it was nearing five and already dark. The journey would take at least two hours, not counting all the stops it would make.

He’d be getting home late, that was for sure.

 

The train was long and boring and Hajime couldn’t even entertain himself with his phone since it was going flat. He refused to eat the food he’d brought along without Oikawa, no matter how tempted he was. In the end, the, practically empty, train ride took three and a half hours.

It was now half eight. Hajime was cold and it was dark out. But it was okay. One ten minute bus ride would get him home that was, if the buses were still running.  
Of course, with Hajime’s luck, they weren’t. So, with a heavy sigh, he began his walk back home. Oikawa had better have brought him one awesome gift with everything he was doing here.

He could be with his family right now, stuffing himself with food and warm and ready for Christmas. But, he supposed, Christmas wouldn’t be quite right without Oikawa there to mess something up.

The sun had set already, leaving Hajime in the dark, but it stayed dry due to the heat. As Hajime neared his flat, he spotted a familiar figure standing in the light from the porch.

 

“Oi, why are you outside?” Hajime demanded, trying to cover up how happy he was to see Oikawa.   
Oikawa beamed, “I couldn’t stay in a dark and cold house by myself.”  
“Whatever,” Hajime grumbled as he approached Oikawa.

 

Oikawa pouted, “aren’t you going to greet me properly after having me worry about how late you were getting home?”  
“Aren’t you going to let me rest after how stressful it was getting home?” Hajime retorted. Despite his words, he dropped his case and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders.

Oikawa practically melted into his embrace, eagerly wrapping his arms around Hajime’s waist. He laid his head on his shoulder and smiled. “Missed you, Iwa-chan.”   
“Missed you, too. My cousins seemed to as well.”

 

Oikawa laughed as he pulled back, “well do you blame them? I make quite the impression on young children.”  
“That’s why we try to keep you away from them.”   
“Rude, Iwa-chan! That’s so mean! I try to be nice and make you a meal for when you come back, but the power and gas is out, so then I tried to order you a meal, but apparently no one delivers on Christmas eve and then-“

 

Hajime tugged on Oikawa’s scarf, bringing him closer, before kissing him softly. Oikawa blinked owlishly as Hajime pulled away slightly. The two were still close, with Hajime’s hands gripping Oikawa’s scarf tightly.   
“Okaasan gave me some food to bring back. Did you get what I told you to?” Oikawa hummed a yes, inching forwards to put his lips back to Hajime’s, who continued to speak against his lips. “We’ll get it back on and warm it up, sound good?”

 

“Iwa-chan, stop being my mom and kiss me already,” Oikawa demanded, feeling Hajime smirk against his lips.   
“If you’re that desperate, Oikawa.”   
“Oh shut up.” 


End file.
